


Fabricated World

by Saeng_13



Category: Ib (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 05:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saeng_13/pseuds/Saeng_13
Summary: Ib, Garry and Marry. Only one makes it outside.





	Fabricated World

Walk down the dark hall,  
you’ll find vase.  
Take the rose with five petals  
thief cries the halls.

Find the key, then the door.  
Past the door more dangers lie  
avoid the headless statues,  
the painted ladies, hallucinations,  
blue dolls and liars.

Take heed the warnings,  
solve the puzzles, find the keys.  
From the green wing to yellow to red  
there you'll find a ragged purple haired man.  
Garry.

Your life is your rose,  
heal his with a vase of water,  
he is a friend. Trust him and proceed.

Don’t fall asleep,  
dreams are strange places in between worlds.  
In the purple wing follow the red footsteps,  
there you meet Marry, who’s blonde hair shines unnaturally.

Thorny vines splits Garry away  
Marry’s naive questions turn dark.  
You find a lighter. Keep it.  
All the sudden everything breaks.

Innocent Marry isn’t so sweet,  
with a plastic rose and a painted smile.  
Garry can’t take it,  
talking to something unseen,  
surrounded by plush bunnies.

Journey alone to the sketchbook  
It’s a fabricated world.  
Childish lines and sweet monsters.

Inside a White House  
is the toy box.  
Fall inside the toy box,  
Escape it’s dolls, statues and paintings.  
Now, the house is different.  
Explore.

Marry’s found you  
“LEAVE” she rages.  
Run farther inside, away from sweet Marry  
stools, easels, dolls, books  
thrown about like toys in a child’s room.  
In the center is a painting.  
It’s Marry.  
Burn it.

 

She crumbles away,  
now you really are alone.  
Travel to the heart of the sketchbook,  
follow the hall into the art gallery.  
It’s different, too bright and dark at the same time  
Find the painting that lead you here  
you’re mother comes  
cajoling you to follow her.  
Ignore your mother,  
jump into the painting.

You’re standing in front of a abstract mural  
“Fabricated World” it reads.  
And you can’t seem to remember just why you were here.

 

 

On a different floor something catches your eye,  
amidst the visitors, a painting.

A violet haired man reaches out pleading  
a small blonde girl drags him down,  
with burning eyes, determined to make at least him stay forever.

**Author's Note:**

> It was for school.


End file.
